Poklemon Oneshots
by Vik the Victini
Summary: A collection of Pokémon oneshots, that you guys get to help me write (see intro). Will contain lemons. *I do not own Pokémon.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! You may remember me from my other story, Blake's Adventures, but I've decided to write a series of Pokémon oneshots and I need your help.**_

_**What I need from you:**_

_**1.) A pairing, threesome, etc.**_

_**2.) The gender of each person in the pairing.**_

_**3.) Anything else you want me to know about the pairing or someone in the pairing.**_

_**When you have your choices just PM me or leave a review with who you want me to write about. I will only choose the ones that I think I can do something with . I will write P/H or P/P, as well as M/M, M/F, and maybe F/F (and so-on...). I may even do some with legendaries if you so choose, but I will not do pairings from my other story (or stories if I decide to make more during this). I will also reuse characters (if I can do something with them...), but I will not reuse pairings. No crossovers, sorry.**_

_**Thanks for participating, I look forward to seeing what you all come up with. I may start these oneshots off with one of mine, but I am not sure right now. **_


	2. Arcanine x Entei

**This story is one of my own ideas. The next one will be one suggested by someone else. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Day 1

She was walking through the forest looking around. Everyone she knew was happily in love with their mate, except her. Even here brother had a mate and he was her twin. The only reason she didn't have a mate was because she was the cause of an odd number of Arcanine in the tribe. Usually there is an even number of Arcanine (between 16-20) born in a tribe. However, every fifty years there is one set of twins born. One of the two will find true love while the other just disappears from the tribe. No one knows what happens to them, just that the one vanishes.

And this time it was going to be her. This Arcanine, Flare is her name, knew she would have to disappear at some point during the last five days of mating season. She was afraid of how she was going to disappear and what would happen.

Day 2

When Flare woke up this morning she knew she was in heat. Her whole body ached and it would only get worse if she didn't have a mate. But Flare was tough and went through her daily routine of strolling through the forest and wondering what she would do. She found her brother along her usual path.

"Hey Flare. How are you doing?" Her brother, Flame asked her.

"Oh, you know, aside from being alone and in pain from my heat, I'm perfect." Flare replied and turned to walk away.

"Well…" he looked around, making sure they were alone. "There is one way to get through this…"

Flare's eyes widened. "No! I am not mating with my own brother!"

"I wasn't going to suggest that. And keep your voice down." Flame whispered. "I was going to say that you could look for someone outside of the tribe who is also alone… start your own tribe…"

"And then what?" Flare questioned.

"Then you won't have to disappear…" Flame told her. After that, he walked back to his soon to be wife.

Flare stood there for a moment and contemplated this. How was she going to find a mate, from another tribe, in less than 3 days?

Day 3

This morning Flare woke up earlier than everyone else. Her heat was worsening and made it harder for her to walk, but she just endured it. She had to find someone from another tribe before it was too late. This time she didn't walk her usual path. Instead she walked another path. Not knowing where she was going, just hoping to find what she was looking for.

Day 4

Flare had not slept all night. She just wanted to keep going and going until she got where she needed to be. She had passed two other tribes, but none had any who still needed a mate, although one or two were willing to have more than one. Flare didn't like that though. She didn't want someone who was only looking to please himself. She wanted someone that would help her. She didn't want to vanish. She had to find a way out of this.

As she was walking, she heard something off to the side. As she looked she felt like she was being watched. Flare looked around her and finally noticed a huge silhouette of Pokémon It was looking in her direction. She immediately ducked down behind a bush and looked through. This mysterious Pokémon suddenly lay down on the ground and slowly went to sleep.

Flare decided that she was exhausted and lay down too. She stayed and watched to make sure the beast didn't attack her. Eventually she nodded off and slept the whole night through.

Day 5

When he woke up there was a faint smell in the air. It was, in his mind, a nice smell. It was like he was waking up to freshly sliced tamato berries, which was his favorite. He slowly made his way over to the source of the smell, but when he got there, it was not what he was expecting.

…

When she woke up, Flare knew she was in trouble. Her heat was even worse today. She didn't know if the beast could smell it but… Wait! Where was it? Flare looked over to where the Pokémon was the night before but couldn't find it. She slowly tried to get up, but was having a hard time do to her pain. When she got up she slowly turned around. Then she looked up into the beast's big, brown eyes and realized who this was.

"Y-you're Entei…" She looked up, astonished.

"Yes I am… And I am assuming you haven't um…" Entie started.

Flare blushed, "N-no I haven't…" she looked down, a bit embarrassed. " I am one of the Arcanine that couldn't find a mate, because we had an odd amount of them in our tribe. I knew that I would end up disappearing so I left in order to find a mate from another tribe. But I haven't found one."

"Well…" Entei said.

"Wait! You wouldn't want to… you know, help me out?" Flare started blushing even more now.

"Well… that is what I do. I find a lone Arcanine every mating season and help them out. Then you will be able to join my tribe with other Arcanine. You will never be alone again, but you have to pass the test first…" Entei told her.

Flare looked up at Entei and nodded. "What should I do?"

"Whatever you want…" He replied.

So Flare walked around to Entei's right side and crawled under his belly. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the semi hard canine dick in front of her. Slowly, she licked his balls, and then went to the knot that was now forming as Entei was now turned-on and finally licked up the member to the tip and then back. She heard Entei grunt in surprise as she did this, then noticed that he wanted to join in the fun. He slowly lowered his head and started to lick her wet pussy. She let out a soft whine at this then continued with her work. She started to move a little faster, as did Entei.

Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore and came all over Entei's face. His senses were overwhelmed by the scent and the hot spicy flavor, and he too came. Flare managed to get some on her tongue, but it mostly got all over her belly and chest. When she tasted it and realized she liked it, Flare quickly licked her fur clean and just lay there while Entei moved away and turned to look at her.

"I want you to cum inside me." She told Entie, seductively.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes."

So he walked back over to her, this time face to face, and looked down at her. Still on her back, she looked up and nodded. Entie lowered himself to her and slowly pushed his 10 inch cock into her. Flare started to whine. _He's huge._ She thought._ I'm not sure I can take it all…_

When Entie was about halfway in, he pulled back a little, and then slowly pushed more in. Flare was sure that she would tear right down the middle, but somehow Entie managed to get more and more in each time. Finally he was almost in her. All that was left was the enormous knot. Entei looked at Flare and she was panting.

"It may hurt." He told her.

"Keep going…" She replied.

At this, Entei proceeded to push further. Flare was now confident that she would be ripped in two. She moaned and whined as Entei kept pushing. The pain was almost unbearable. Then, she felt it subside a little. When she looked down her torso and saw a bulge where her pussy had been enlarged, she was relieved to see that Entei's knot had gotten in her. She felt it inside her and felt the hot liquid run out of Entei and into her womb. With this feeling she too came, which helped Entei pull his large girth out of her enlarged slit.

Flare lay there a moment and looked up at the sky. She looked to her side and saw Entei sitting and looking at her.

"D-did I… pass?" She asked jokingly and out of breath.

"Yes. And now you can join my tribe." He replied with a small chuckle.

And with that, Flare fell asleep for a few hours with Entei lying next to her.

A few months later…

Flare looked at her two month old son playing with his friends. She was happy to have a little Growlithe of her own now. She never thought she would see this in her whole life. She thought she would be taken by some mysterious creature and be tortured and tormented, but she now realized that she was half right about that fantasy. And she smiled happily as her child hid behind her from his friends in a game of hide and seek. She was as happy as she had ever been…

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Always, mewluvr128**


	3. Gardevoir x Lucario x Kirlia

**Here's the next chapter suggested by 21SidraCire. I thnk it turned out pretty good.**

* * *

Lucario was walking through the forest when he got the idea to go see his good friend Gardevoir. He knew he should probably send a letter or something, but decided it wasn't necessary. He and Gardevoir had been friend since they were children. Once in a while they would "hook-up" with each other. And during one of these "moments" Lucario learned that Gardevoir was extremely bisexual. It didn't bother him though since they weren't really together.

As he got closer to the clearing that was the perfect place for Gardevior's beautiful cabin, he thought about turning around, but didn't in the event that Gardevoir may have already sensed him coming. When he got there he just walked right in since she never locked the door. He looked around and found the first room empty except for a pair of small green pants on the ground.

_That's peculiar. They look just like the ones Gardevoir had when she was a Kirlia…_ Lucario thought to himself. He walked through the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Oran juice from the counter. He quickly chugged it down and tossed the bottle in the trash. Lucario looked at the time and decided Gardevoir must have gone out for a while.

He thought for a moment the decided he would go up to her room. When she got back she would have a great "surprise" waiting for her on her bed. He walked up the stairs and down the short hall to her room. When he got there, the door was cracked open a little. Lucario could her some moaning and Gardevoir whispering something. He stepped closer to get a peek at what was going on and felt something soft under his feet. He looked down and saw Gardevoir's dress thrown on the ground.

_Hmm… _Lucario thought. He then looked into the room through the crack and saw Gardevoir on her bed completely naked. He looked down and saw a much younger Kirlia with her face in Gardevior's crotch. Lucario knew this was wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't help himself growing a boner. He started to jerk off to the sight of his best friend and this Kirlia getting intimate together. He started moving faster and faster, but stopped when…

"LUCARIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gardevoir yelled. There was a crash from behind the door and all of a sudden it flew open and Gardevoir had a strong psychic grip holding Lucario in midair by his cock.

"Ow!" Lucario yelled. "That kinda hurts… And I could ask you the same thing!"

"It's my body… I can do what I want." Gardevoir replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "Now answer my question."

"It's my body and I can do what I wa-OOWW!" Lucario yelled as the grip got tighter.

"Well…" Gardevoir started, ignoring Lucario's whimpering. "I guess you could… join us…"

Lucario couldn't speak because of the pain that was going through his body right then. When Gardevoir realized she still hadn't let go she quickly released him, which was followed with him hitting the ground hard.

"Ow… this is just not my day…" Lucario said while rubbing a bump on his head. "If it's alright with your friend in there, I guess I will join you."

"Oh. She'll be fine with it. Won't you Sis?" Gardevoir looked down at the Kirlia standing next to her.

She looked up at Lucario then down at his throbbing cock. "Oh, I'll be happy to…" she replied seductively.

Lucario looked at Gardevoir. He didn't know that she had a sister. He only knew about her brother Gallade. But he followed the two over to the bed. Gardevoir lay down on the bed, Kirlia followed and proceeded to make-out with her passionately, and Lucario moved toward Gardevoir and lined up his cock with her wet pussy. He slowly pushed in and then pulled back. After he sped this up, he started to lick Kirlia's pussy.

Kirlia yelped out of surprise and looked Lucario. She then went back to kissing and began to play with Gardevior's boobs. Finally, Lucario pulled out of Gardevoir and stopped licking Kirlia. Gardevoir broke the kiss with Kirlia and looked at Lucario.

"W-why did you stop?" She asked Lucario.

"Yeah! I was so close you know…" Kirlia stated.

"I thought we should… switch things up." Lucario looked from Gardevoir to Kirlia.

"Okay." They both said in unison.

So Kirlia lay down on the bed and Gardevoir got on top. Lucario decided to take it slow with Kirlia since he didn't know how experienced she was. So he lined up his cock with the teen's smaller slit and started to push in. She was really tight, so he took it a lot slower than he would have with Gardevoir. While he was doing this he was also making-out with Gardevoir while Kirlia was licking her pussy.

As Lucario went further into Kirlia, he could hear her moaning, which just turned him on so much more. Then Gardevoir started to moan like she would whenever her orgasm was near, so now he was even more turned on. Finally, Gardevoir came on Kirlia's face which caused Kirlia to orgasm too. Lucario knew it was only a matter of time before he too came so he quickly pulled out of Kirlia and dove right into Gardevior's dripping wet slit. He started to move faster and then even knotted her. She yelped from the pain of the knot getting lodged in her. Kirlia looked at Lucario with a pout on her face.

"Sorry, but… I… don't need… your parents… hunting… me down… because you… got pregnant…" Lucario said, in an exhausted voice.

"But what about her?" Kirlia questioned.

"She's using some kind of birth control." Lucario told Kirlia.

"Kirlia, you should probably get cleaned up before mom and dad come to get you." Gardevoir suggested.

Kirlia got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Gardevoir looked at Lucario and they kissed once more as Lucario came into Gardevoir. Then he slowly pulled out and lay next to Gardevoir.

"By the way…" She started. "I stopped the birth control a couple months ago…"

Lucario looked at her then up at the ceiling. "Oh Arceus, what have I done?" He asked. Gardevoir just scooted over to Lucario, kissed him on the cheek, and went to get cleaned up.

* * *

**Hope you like the plot twist there! Hope you all liked it! Always, mewluvr128.**


	4. Machamp x Ellie x Raichu

**Here is another one. This pairing was suggested by Zombyra.**

* * *

Machamp was just walking out of Chargestone Cave in Unova from his daily training. His trainer, Ellie, always allowed her Pokémon to roam off when it was time for them to train as long as they told her where they were going of course. He felt like todays training session went great. Every time he would train, Machamp would go to Chargestone Cave and meet his mentor, Mienshao, and do whatever training exercise she had in mind for that day.

He started thinking about her along the way out. When Machamp got to the entrance of the cave, he looked for Ellie, but didn't see her anywhere. _That's strange… she should be here by now…_he thought to himself. So he sat down and waited for her.

It started getting dark, and Machamp knew that once it got dark, you don't want to hang around for long. So he got up and walked in the direction of the Pokémon Center, thinking Ellie got held up there for some reason. He got a few feet away from the cave and heard something in the bushes to his right.

He was ready for what might be hiding there about to attack him. He slowly moved toward the sound and was surprised by what he saw there. His trainer was on the ground with her shorts and underwear thrown off to the side and her shirt was lifted up to her neck, showing off her perfectly sized breasts. Machamp just stood there and watched as his trainer pleasured herself, oblivious to him standing there.

After a moment Machamp felt tightness in his black speedo, so looked down and saw that he was definitely turned-on by watching his trainer. He thought for a moment then decided to escalate this scene. He bent down, lifted his trainer's chin, and planted a passionate kiss on the lips. Ellie quickly broke the kiss and stared at Machamp, blushing.

"M-Machamp, w-what are you doing?" she asked as she stood and tried to cover up.

Machamp took her hands into two of his and started to pleasure her with the others. He figured since she couldn't understand anything he had ever said to her, he would show her what he wanted. He slowly rubbed a finger up and down her wet slit which caused her whole body to shudder with pleasure. He used his last hand to unbuckle his belt and take off his speedo, revealing not one but two eight inch cocks one above the other. Machamp then began to kiss Ellie again as he moved his hands from her pussy lined up the higher member to it and slowly pushed forward. Then he lined up his lower member with her ass hole and slowly pushed into it, k=not knowing if she had ever experienced sex like this before.

As he started moving faster, Ellie started to moan louder and louder into his mouth.

…

Nearby, walking out of the cave was a wild Raichu. She had just left her previous lover and decided that she needed someone else. As she walked down the path, she heard something in the bushes. She slowly walked toward the commotion, ready to put 2000 watts of electricity into whatever might attack her. When she peeked through the bushes, she saw something that she never expected.

…

Machamp was really getting into the rhythm and motions when he heard something walk through the bushes they were hiding behind. He broke the kiss with Ellie who looked up at the intruding Raichu. Raichu said something to Machamp that Ellie didn't understand, Machamp did and started pulling out of Ellie. Ellie then realized what was going on so when Machamp went to lie on the ground by a tree she led Raichu over to him and grabbed the higher of the two cocks and slowly lowered herself onto it with her back turned to Machamp. Raichu decided to do the same thing with the lower one. Machamp was overwhelmed with the feel of being done by two girls at the same time.

Soon after the newcomer joined them, Machamp could feel himself getting close to releasing his seed into both girls. Ellie was the first to reach her orgasm followed by Raichu. Machamp was even more aroused by the feel of the juices dripping down his cocks and couldn't hold out any longer. He hilted both his trainer and the Raichu and came into both of them. After a moment Ellie climbed off of Machamp and cleaned up in a nearby river. She got dressed and returned to find Raichu getting up and licking Machamp clean. Ellie grabbed a pokéball and walked over to Raichu.

"Would you like to join us on our journey, Raichu?" She asked.

Raichu eagerly nodded and tapped it's head on the pokéball and allowed herself to be captured. Ellie then let her out to get cleaned up while Machamp went to clean up too. After this they continued to travel and train together, as well as do 'other things' together.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it. I may just make the next chapter a oneshot about Machamp and Mienshao... hmm... Anywho. Keep sending me requests! Always, mewluvr128.**


	5. Lyra x Ditto

_**Sorry for the wait. Been extremely busy the past couple of weeks. I decided against the Machamp and Mienshoa chapter, but I will write it if anyone really wants me to. This one comes to us from darkmoonrise312.**_

* * *

She knew this may be wrong, but she couldn't help it. Her grandparents owned the place, so she was allowed in there whenever she wanted. Lyra came to the daycare every night, after her grandparents had gone home, and spent some time with the Pokémon there. She always pleasured them in whatever way they liked. And it was always a different one every day. Yesterday it was a lonely Quilava and the day before was a popular Golduck. Today she wondered what it would be.

Lyra walked in to where all the Pokémon were and noticed most of them were already asleep. She walked over by the small pond and felt something climb up her leg. It immediately pulled her into the water with it. When she swam up for air, she noticed that her skirt and shirt were at the bottom of the pond, she was in her underwear.

Lyra tried to climb out of the pond, but something pulled her back in. So she swam toward whatever was pulling her. She then felt a tug as her bra was ripped off her chest and sank to the bottom with the rest of her clothes. Now she was half naked and turning to swim to the top again, but it was no use. She looked down and saw a tentacle wrapped around her foot.

She panicked when she saw another shoot out from the depths and wrap around her stomach. Then another ran up her other leg and under her panties. It found its way up to her side it ripped through the thin lining. The tentacle quickly did the same to the other side and she watched in horror as last defense from complete nakedness drifted down to the bottom of the pond.

She was waiting in horror for what might happen next, when the tentacles just disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. She quickly swam up and gasped for air. Lyra climbed out of the pond and looked for the bush where she hid her extra set of clothes. When she found it she realized that it was on the other side of the pond. She quietly walked around to the other side and to the bush. She looked all around the bush, but couldn't find anything.

Something snaked up behind her and up her leg. Automatically, she knew that the tentacles were back. Another ran up her other leg and two more wrapped around her arms. They turned her around and she saw her attacker. It was a Tentacruel that was messing with her. She knew exactly what he wanted.

"Go ahead." She simply told him.

So the Tentacruel brought up another tentacle and started to rub her pussy. Lyra shuddered with pleasure as the sensation kicked in. Tentacruel then slowly pushed the bulb on the end into her and went deeper. He pulled out a little then went back in. He continued this motion while speeding up with every thrust. Tentacruel decided to mix things up a bit. He took another tentacle and started to push it into her ass. This made Lyra even more aroused and Tentacruel could tell by the moans getting louder. He then took another tentacle and let Lyra suck on it as she was getting closer to orgasm.

After a few more moments, Lyra couldn't hold back anymore and climaxed on the tentacles. Tentacruel couldn't wait either and the bulbs on the tentacles opened and released his seed into all three openings. It burned for a moment do to the poison typing's cum being mildly acidic, but she swallowed as much as she could then had to come up for air which caused some of the cum to drip down her chin and onto her chest. Tentacruel pulled out and jumped back into the pond.

"Wait!" She called after it. "Where are my clothes?"

But it was too late. The Tentacruel was gone. So Lyra continued to search around the perimeter of the clearing part of the daycare. She was about to give up when she heard a rustling behind the bushes. When she looked behind it, she noticed a Charizard staring at her naked form. She backed away slowly, but that didn't stop the monster from lunging forward and plunging his pointed cock into her slit.

Lyra screamed in pain and terror, but it the pain slowly subsided as the Charizard started to move in and out of her. She started to moan out of pleasure instead of pain and came after a few minutes. Charizard just kept going. He sped up and went deeper after every thrust into her until finally Lyra came again at the same time as Charizard. It burned but not the same way as Tentacruel. This was a hot kind of burning sensation. She got off of him and went to look at him just to see him flying into the forest.

"What is going on tonight?" She asked herself. She noticed some of the fluid dripping out of her and got it on her fingers and licked it off. It tasted spicy, but didn't stop her from looking for a place to clean up. She had somehow wondered into a forest in the daycare area and gotten lost. So she tried go a way she thought would get her out. When she knew it was hopeless, she sat on the ground and was approached by three Pokémon at the same time. There was a Gengar, a Vigoroth, and a Weavile. They were all ready to go at it too, but Lyra was exhausted.

"I… I can't…" She told them. But they wouldn't back down. The three would have it their way no matter what. The Vigoroth lay down on the ground and lifted Lyra onto him, claiming her ass as his. Gengar floated above her and lined up his cock with her dripping wet slit, leaving Weavile with a blowjob. Vigoroth was the first one to start by pumping his dick into Lyra's ass while Gengar started pounding away at her pussy. Weavile lowered his throbbing dick into Lyra's mouth and sat on her chest while she went to work, pleasing the three at the same time. After a few minutes, all three stopped and looked off to the side. A colorful beam shot out of nowhere and hit Gengar, causing him to fly off of Lyra and into the mass of trees. Vigoroth and Weavile got up and ran into the forest after him. Lyra stood and looked over to where the beam was shot from. Standing there was one of the creepiest Pokémon out there… A Hypno.

Lyra started backing up slowly. "Please don't hurt me. I-I'll do anything." She told him. He came closer and used his psychic powers to force Lyra onto her knees. Hypno got closer and showed her his dick. He sent telepathic messages into her mind as to what he wanted her to do. So she did exactly what she was told. Lyra grabbed the cock and started to lick it. She began to suck on it when Hypno sent another telepathic message to her. She lay down on the ground and waited. Hypno moved over her stomach, put his dick between her boobs, and began thrusting while she gave him a blowjob. After each thrust, he moved faster until he stopped and came all over her face. Then he got up and pushed his cock into her pussy. He began thrusting faster and deeper each time and finally came again.

After this, Lyra was sure she couldn't continue. But she got up and walked in one direction for a while. She walked out into the clearing that she started in and saw her clothes be the pond. She stumbled over to them and was about to pick them up when she heard something clop up beside her. When she looked to see what is was, she began to think that she would die. A Zebstrika with a huge two and a half foot long throb cock, ready for action.

She got down on her knees and began to rub it. Then she took the head into her mouth and began to suck it while still giving the Pokémon a hand job. She felt the cum shoot down her throat and spill down her chin. She also felt the electrical shock that accompanied it. She pulled it out of her mouth and let the rest shoot onto her face and chest. Then she bent over and slowly slid the equestrian's dick into her slit. It hurt for a moment, but the pain subsided after a while. The Zebstrika began thrusting slowly, but sped up when he heard Lyra moan, mostly out of exhausted pain. Then the Zebstrika stopped and she could feel the shock as the warm cum ran into her and spurted out onto the dick still protruding from her. When Zebstrika was finished, he pulled out.

Lyra looked up and saw all the Pokémon she had done that night and watched as the all turned into Dittos. One of them turned into a Swampert and lifted Lyra into the water to get her cleaned up.

Lyra looked up at the fake Swampert. "You were all Ditto the whole time?" She questioned.

The fake Swampert answered with a nod, and Lyra fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Lyra noticed that she was cleaned up and dressed in her own bed.

"They must have brought me to bed. I'll have to thank them later." She said to herself. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and noticed a slight bump. "Hmm… This can only mean one thing…" she realized.

**1 Month Later**

A month after the Ditto experience, Lyra was caring for the egg that one of them had left in her. For all her grandparents knew, she had found it alone by the pond one day. Now all she did was wonder what it would hatch into…

* * *

_**Hope y'all liked it. This was a really fun one to write. (Even if it did take hours to do...) Can't wait to post the next one, but it may be a while though... sorry... Anyway, keep on sending requests! Always mewluvr128**_


End file.
